


Wake Up, Doll

by redcandle17



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: 1920s slang, Background Het, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Evil House Mindfucks Character, F/F, Ghost Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: “Don’t get all balled up, doll,” Poppy murmurs. “Everything’s copacetic."
Relationships: Olivia Crain/Poppy Hill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Wake Up, Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



Olivia isn’t really sleeping - or at least, she doesn’t think she is, but she must be - when she hears Hugh moan her name. She rolls over to find that redheaded flapper standing by Hugh’s side of the bed, her hand under the blanket, jerking him off.

“Stop it!” Olivia hisses quietly, so she won’t wake Hugh. “Leave him alone.”

“Your man’s got a real kidney-cracker on him. Shame he hardly uses it.”

“We have a very active love life,” Olivia says defensively. Distantly, she’s aware that she should be demanding to know who this woman is and why she’s in her house. She should be waking Hugh, and they should check on the children and call the police.

But no. Why shouldn’t Poppy be here? Of course, she should. She belongs here.

Olivia gets out of bed and pulls on her robe. She intends to head down to the kitchen and make herself a cup of chamomile tea.

She finds herself in the reading room, though. The lights are off, but there’s no need to turn them on. The room is bright with the silvery glow of the full moon shining in through the windows.

This can’t be right. The full moon was last week. The kids had all gone outside to watch it rise, and she and Hugh had made sweet tea and taken it out to them.

Something’s very wrong. She can feel a headache building.

“Don’t get all balled up, doll,” Poppy murmurs.

Olivia is certain she’d been alone a moment ago, but now Poppy is standing right behind her. And she’s standing much too close. Before Olivia can put some space between them, she feels Poppy brushing her hair aside and planting a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

“Everything’s copacetic,” Poppy says, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

The house is a crumbling wreck, it’s going to take so much time and money to fix up. They don’t have that kind of money. Nor time. The children have to go to school in September. The children... The children are in danger. Something bad is coming for them. She knows it, she can feel it.

“All those bad thoughts and feelings aren’t real,” Poppy reassures her. “You were just having a bad dream.”

She feels Poppy’s hands moving on her body, one hand sliding up to gently squeeze her breasts and the other sliding down between her thighs to rub her pussy.

Olivia is aware that this shouldn’t be happening. She has a husband she loves and they’re faithful to each other. And _who_ is this woman? How does she know her? When did she meet her? She doesn’t remember seeing her before now.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ll chase the nightmares away.”

Poppy gathers up the skirt of her nightgown, and, no longer hindered by the silken fabric, she inserts her fingers into Olivia's pussy.

Olivia becomes aware of how wet she is, of how easily Poppy’s fingers slide inside her.

"This beaver is real eager," Poppy says. She pumps her fingers in and out of Olivia rapidly, pausing only to add a third finger. 

“Wake up, doll."

Olivia has half of Poppy's hand in her pussy now. Poppy's using the other hand, too, pinching and twisting Olivia's nipples, making them hurt so good.

"Wake up now!”

Olivia cries out wordlessly as a wave of orgasmic bliss crashes over her.

"That's it, that's a good girl."

Her knees buckle, and Poppy helps her to lie on the floor. Then Poppy lies beside her, and says, "You remember what we talked about last time? 'Bout how you can save little Nell and Luke? You gotta get a wiggle on it, doll. Time's ticking."

But then it's Hugh's voice Olivia hears. 

“Liv?”

She wakes up to find herself in her favorite chair in the reading room. Hugh is standing in the doorway, looking concerned. Sunlight is streaming in.

“I must have fallen asleep reading,” she says, but as she says it, she notices there's no book in sight.

Hugh doesn’t notice. “I’ll call the plumber again. We have got to find that leak. Can you look at the plans again? There has to be something there that can help.”

Olivia nods and smiles.

But once Hugh's gone, she goes to their bedroom and gets back in bed. She's just so tired. Tired, that's all. She just needs some good, restful sleep. She'll be fine when she wakes up.


End file.
